The Blue's Rebirth
by Brokenshadow of ShadeClan
Summary: What if Bluestar was reborn? A chance of a better life? But, as little Bluekit thinks life is just perfect, the evil Tigerstar looms to destroy ThunderClan, and an ominous prophecy for tells the fall of ThunderClan... Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Allegiances

**Authors Note: Okay... so I'm back.. To all of you who knew about my other story, I deleted it. I only got one review, and was discouraged. But, I love this idea for a story, and I can write about it better. So, if you did read my other story, oh well. It's not coming back. Oh, and this story is set right after Bluestar's death. This story won't have the battle with BloodClan or Scourge in it, or the journey to SkyClan, but it makes more sense and has some gruesome drama later on.**

**Leafpool and Squirrelflight won't be alive in this story either, because, it would be a ton of drama and get too jumpy if they were. I hope that I can make this a good story, and I'll get reviews for it. I really want to finish this story, because I like to do one story at a time before making another. Don't think, 'Oh, you've never read after Dangerous Path, so this story is terrible.' Because I've read every single book out to this date, and I know exactly what happens, but whateves. Sorry if my writing is kinda bad... and I really want to make long chapters, so if one's short and the next one is too, well, I'm sorry because I have to rush alot. Okay, lets not make this really long. TO THE ALLEGIANCES! Cause' ya no, everyone loves them ;).**

The Blue's Rebirth

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar-handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Deputy: Whitestorm-big white tom

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat

Warriors: Darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat and blue eyes

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: Lostface- she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Thornpaw-golden brown tabby tom

Fernpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Tawnypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Queens: Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusal blue eyes, mother of Whitestorm's kits: Sorrelkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat) Rainkit (dark gray tom) and Sootkit (gray tom)

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Firestar's kits: Applekit (light brown tabby tom) Robinkit (dark ginger she-cat) and Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat)

Elders: One-eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Smallear-gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Authors Note: So... here's the Prologue! It's Bluestar's death, and yeah, I know I didn't get the what she said right, but whatever.**

**Scarheart or DarkClan- Wow, thanks for being the first reviewer! Firestar changed her name after he became leader, but like a couple of days before the battle with BloodClan. Yeah, I love Whitestorm too. He's awesome! I wish he became leader. Thanks!**

The Blue's Rebirth

Prologue

The ThunderClan leader lie motionless on the sand, the gorges water flapping at her paws. The great leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar, was dying? She had risked _everything_ for her clan, but alas, it was still not safe. Why hadn't she seen past Tigerstar's loyal ways, to see the cold, heartless soul within him? Bluestar opened her jaws, spitting out water.

"Will she be OK?" a voice meowed from behind Bluestar. Bluestar craned her neck to see her daughter, Mistyfoot, crouched over her, staring at her with scared eyes. Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur, sat next to her, his amber eyes dulled with mixed emotions. _Well who could blame him? I _abandoned _them! _She thought, water trickling out of her mouth as she rested her head back on the sand.

"Bluestar, this is Fireheart, please, speak." Her loyal deputy and former apprentice, Fireheart, cringed, his green eyes giving away his fear. Bluestar closed her eyes, but opened them to look at Stonefur and Mistyfoot.

"I made the w-wrong decision, _so_ long ago. I n-never should have given y-you tw-two to Riv-RiverClan. I-I should have kept you. Please, do you forgive me?" Bluestar asked, her eyes closing as she lied back down.

She sensed her kits wariness in the situation. "Please forgive her. She's risked so much for you." Fireheart pressed, grief for Bluestar clinging to his voice. _Forgiveness will mean nothing if t's dragged from them! _Bluestar let out an inward growl.

"We forgive you, Bluestar," Stonefur mewed, bending down to press his muzzle to Bluestar's. Mistyfoot licked her mothers shoulder, and rubbed her face to her flank.

Bluestar inhaled deeply before giving into StarClan. "That's all I wanted to hear..." she whispered, relaxing as a figure drifted towards her. _Oakheart? _She thought. The oak-brown tom stood before her with a loving gaze. Looking back at the three grieving cats at the shoreline, she knew that StarClan had excepted her after all, even after all those insults she drew to her ancestors.

"Oh, Oakheart, how I've missed you." she meowed, pressing against her mate.

"And I've missed you, Bluestar." he meowed. "Come, follow me to your rightful place in StarClan." He flicked his tail for her to follow him up the starry path that lead to StarClan. Bluestar walked by his side, memories of her past flooding into her mind.

Figures of cats she knew and loved came into view, welcoming her.

Moonflower...

Goosefeather...

Stormtail...

Snowfur...

Mosskit...

Sunstar...

Sweetpaw...

Crookedstar...

Redtail...

Spottedleaf...

Yellowfang...

Spottedleaf padded up to her, welcoming her with a purr. "Bluestar... welcome to StarClan." she meowed, dipping her head to her former leader. Spottedleaf looked back up at her. "You will fully join us in time." Spottedleaf meowed.

Bluestar widened her eyes. "_Fully_ join you? But I'm dead! All cats who obied by the Warrior code and live a good, full life come to StarClan _once they've died._" she growled angrily, narrowing her eyes.

Spottedleaf nodded understandingly, and moved over as Bluestar's mother, Moonflower came over to touch noses with her daughter. "But cats who get reincarnated don't fully come to StarClan." she told her.

"Reincarnated? Are you saying that I'm going back to the forest? Moonflower, but, I want to stay with my kin!" Bluestar cried stubbornly like an apprentice denied a chance of going to a gathering.

"You deserve a second chance." Moonflower smiled. Her friends and family circled around her, giving a warm smile at Bluestar.

She shook her head. "No!" she cried. Before she knew it, she was falling back towards earth. _Not this place again!_

* * *

><p>"Now Sandstorm, just push! Bite the stick Willowpelt gave you for StarClan's sake!" Cinderpelt told the laboring pale ginger cat. Sandstorm's body convulsed, another spasm of shock rippling through her.<p>

"I'm going to _kill_ Fireheart for making me go through this!" Sandstorm hissed, unsheathing her claws and digging her claws into her mossy nest.

"Your strong Sandstorm. Just push." Willowpelt told her gently, licking the top of her head. Sandstorm blinked gratefully at the very pale gray queen before narrowing her eyes as a kit slid from her belly.

"Two more!" Cinderpelt meowed. "Willowpelt, lick him!" Cinderpelt nudged the newborn kit toward Willowpelt's paws, allowing her to lick the mewing kit. Another spasm passed through Sandstorm, and yet another kit fell into Sandstorm's nest. "Alright, one more!" Cinderpelt growled, quickly licking the kit before turning her attention back to the queen. Sandstorm screeched as the spasms became rougher and harsh.

_This kit is taking awhile now... _Cinderpelt thought, put shook her head as the kit rolled out of Sandstorm and to Cinderpelt's paws.

"Done." Cinderpelt sighed in relief. "I'm going to get some borage for you. Willowpelt, I'll need some help." Cinderpelt called over her shoulder. Willowpelt glanced at Sandstorm before exiting the den. Sandstorm looked down at her kits. _Wait till their father comes..._

As if on command, the brambles swished to reveal the flame-colored frame of Fireheart-now Firestar, seeing as how he left for his leader ceremony a few moments before Sandstorm started kitting. "How many kits?" he asked, coming to sit beside her.

"Three. Two she-kits and a tom," Sandstorm purred, licking his cheek. "Names?" Sandstorm hadn't even glanced at her kits yet.

Firestar leaned over her flank to survey his kits. "How about... Applekit for the light brown tabby tom?" he asked, looking back at her for approval.

Sandstorm nodded. "Applekit is perfect," she purred, and looked at the dark ginger she-kit besides Applekit. "And Robinkit for the dark ginger she-kit?" she asked. Firestar nodded and looked at the final kit.

His eyes widened. His second daughter was a blue-gray she-kit who looked exactly like... _Bluestar. _He thought. His fur prickled as if ants were crawling through it. Sandstorm looked at Firestar for a heartbeat.

"So... what do you want to name her?" Sandstorm meowed optimistically, trying to ease the tension.

Bluestar was Firestar's mentor, who had treated him like a son, more so because she had to give up her own kits. Firestar let out a sympathetic purr. "Bluekit." he meowed, bending forward to nuzzle each of his kits.

"Applekit, Robinkit and Bluekit... perfect." Sandstorm meowed, licking her mates cheek.

Firestar stood up. "I need to announce a deputy before moonhigh. I'll come back after the ceremony's done to see if they've opened their eyes yet." Firestar purred before departing.

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt reached for the star-shaped flowers in her den, before hobbling over to Willowpelt who was waiting with her tail curled over her paws. "Take these to Sandstorm, please." she instructed, dipping her head as Willowpelt nodded and left.<p>

Cinderpelt looked at the entrance at her den for a heartbeat. _That blue-gray kit looked just like... Bluestar... _She thought, sitting down and pondering on all possible explanations. _Reincarnation? _She finally thought.

_"The Thunder will end in the claws of the Misunderstood if the Blue Sky doesn't fall..." _a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked. "Wait, I don't understand!" she asked the chilly air. "What does it mean?" she asked finally, staring into the crack of her den on the roof. The stars twinkled briefly.

"Erm, Cinderpelt? Ashpaw has a thorn in his pad... and he needs you,"

Cinderpelt turned to see the fluffy frame of Cloudtail staring at her curiously."Uh, okay, I'll be right there," she meowed, following him out of her den. _What does this prophecy mean...?_

**Authors Note: Done! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: And to the first chapter!**

**Scarheart of DarkClan- Wow... just... wow. I seriously am _so_ thankful that I have reviews. Thanks! It feels nice to have a nice reviewer :).**

The Blue's Rebirth

Chapter 1

"Oh, Willowpelt, she'll open her eyes. Have a little faith," Sandstorm meowed warmly to the pale gray she-cat.

Willowpelt rolled her blue eyes. "Bluekit is taking longer than Robinkit and Applekit. Maybe something's wrong...?" she mewed hesitantly. Sandstorm seemed doubtful, and looked quickly back at the fluffy blue-gray kit besides her.

"Oh, Sandstorm, can me and Robinkit _please_ go out? Pretty please?" Bluekit's brother, Applekit wined.

"No. Not until Bluekit opens her eyes." Sandstorm meowed sympathetically.

Bluekit was curled in a warm ball beside the curve of her mother, Sandstorm's, lithe body. Her mothers scent wrathed around her, feeling her with warmth and contentment. Bluekit's eyes itched with the longing to open. _Am I ready yet...? _She wondered, her tail-tip flicking up and down in thought. Bluekit inhaled deeply. _I think it's time... _Finally, her eyes opened, blossoming like tiny flowers at dawn. Bluekit narrowed her eyes and scrunched her muzzle in the dazzling light of nursery.

Bluekit rubbed her eyes with her small paws before blinking, her eyes finally adjusting to the faint light of the nursery. _Why is it so bright? _She thought. Her eyes filled with wonder as she gazed around the nursery. She then spotted the bodies of Willowpelt's three kits; Rainkit, Sorrelkit and Sootkit. _Their so much bigger than me! _She thought shrinking back a little.

"Finally, you've opened your eyes!" Bluekit turned to see her mother, Sandstorm, giving out a warm purr as she bent down to lick Bluekit's cheek. Bluekit rubbed away her mothers tongue before looking at her mother up and down. Her mother was an elegant pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Bluekit glanced back hopefully at her fur, only to see it was a blue-gray color. _I wish I had pale ginger fur... _She thought.

Bluekit came out of her reverie as she heard Applekit speak up. "Bluekit, turn around so I can see you!" he demanded. Bluekit turned to see her brother fully. He was a light brown tabby with green eyes _just like_ Sandstorm's. Bluekit's sister, Robinkit, shoved Applekit out of the way so she could see Bluekit. Robinkit was a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. _Both of my littermates have something about them that looks like mother... and I _don't. She thought bitterly.

"So can we go outside _now_?" Applekit asked again. Sandstorm looked at her three kits before letting out a sigh.

"OK, just don't get under any cats paws."

Bluekit struggled to stand up properly like Applekit and Robinkit, and slowly got the hang of it. Robinkit and Applekit ran wobbly out of the nursery, and the brambles swished to reveal even more sunlight. Looking back at Sandstorm, she wobbly walked outside of the nursery, wiggling free of the brambles at the nursery's entrance.

As Bluekit got out of the nursery, she drank in the scene of the ThunderClan camp. She was in only a small part of the camp compared to the rest of it. Cats that were much bigger than Sorrelkit, Sootkit or Rainkit where padding out of dens to meet even more cats.

With a jolt, she remembered her littermates that had left before Bluekit had even stood up. Bluekit looked around, and finally spotted their familiar pelts. Applekit and Robinkit where playing around a pile of dead prey. _What is that? _She thought. On unsteady legs, Bluekit scampered over to where her littermates where playing. "Hey, what's that?" she asked them, flicking her tail towards the pile of prey.

Applekit looked at it then back at Bluekit, shrugging. "I don't know." he admitted. Robinkit shrugged as well, looking up towards a jagged rock. She tilted her head to the side before looking back at Bluekit and Applekit.

"I don't even know what that is, but it looks _so_ cool. Let's go!" she squeaked, scampering from her littermates and up towards the rock.

"Robinkit, wait up!" Bluekit meowed, running after her sister. Applekit followed her closely until they reached Robinkit. "Wow, that's_ huge_!"Bluekit meowed in wonder, craning her neck up to get a good view of the rock.

"Let's climb it!" Applekit mewed, snagging his claws up on the nearest ledge.

"But the medicine cat might tell our leader!" Bluekit protested, but clamped her mouth shut. _Why did I say that? _She thought, then looked back at her littermates.

Robinkit and Applekit where awkwardly staring at her like she had two heads. "What?" Applekit asked from his climbing position.

Bluekit scuffled her paws. "I-I mean, it could be... dangerous?" Bluekit meowed, slowly looking back at her littermates. They both looked back at each other before Robinkit shook her head.

"You say the weirdest things sometimes." she dismissed, looking back up at the peak of the rock. "Well, we're going to climb it, and you can stay back down here since you love it so much," Robinkit meowed, looking back at Bluekit.

Bluekit flattened her ears to her head defensively. "I can climb!" she meowed, shoving past Robinkit and hooking her claws into a cleft in the rock and hauling herself up until she was higher than Applekit. "See!" she hissed to them before looking for another place where she can put her claws.

Applekit and Robinkit were at her tail as they climbed up the rock, all trying high to get to the top. Finally, for what seemed like hours, all were at the top and looking around the ThunderClan camp. It was much bigger than she thought, but she could see it all from up their.

Inside of her, something filled with pride as she gazed at the camp. A breeze rolled in, blowing through her fur. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" she suddenly called, but shrank backwards. _Maybe no one heard me...? _She prayed silently, but her heart sank as tons of cats, more than she imagined, poured from their dens.

_Great... _"Who are those kits?"

"Aren't they Firestar's?"

"Why do they get to call a clan meeting?"

"Why does the blue one look familiar?"

"Of course Firestar's children get to do whatever they want."

Bluekit looked weakly at her littermates who were staring at her with a threating gaze.

"Bluekit, Applekit and Robinkit get down here right now!" a cat yelled from the bottom of the rock. Bluekit peeked over to see a flame-colored tom staring at her with angry eyes. _Oh snap. _She thought, jumping on clefts until she reached the bottom.

The flame-colored tom instructed them to sit on a patch of grass before he embarressedly walked up the rock with ease. "Sorry everyone. Their only a day old." he meowed. Cats rolled their eyes, while others let out an amused purr.

"It's OK Firestar, were not angry." A pale ginger she-cat finally mewed, looking at him with soft amber eyes.

Firestar let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Goldenflower. Meeting dismissed!" he called, leaping off of the rock and looking down at them. "Please, never do that again." he meowed, looking at each one of his kits.

"But it was Bluekit who made the announcement, not us!" Applekit growled, looking at Bluekit. _Sure, kick me while I'm down why don't you. _

"It just came over me, I couldn't control it!" Bluekit meowed, scuffling her paws and shrinking down.

"Bluekit... it's fine. Just, promise me you wont do it again, nor climb up the Highledge without my permission." he meowed, licking her cheek.

"Your becoming a great leader, just like I knew you would," Bluekit looked at him with caring eyes. "ThunderClan is safe while your leader." she added.

Firestar looked at her curiously for a heartbeat before flicking his tail towards the nursery. "That's enough adventuring for one day... go to your mother..." he meowed, flicking his tail for them to leave. Firestar's eyes widened as Bluekit left, and the blue-gray kit couldn't shake off his gaze. _Why? What did I do? _She thought, half-thinking it was about calling a clan meeting. _Why do I feel so proud whenever I'm around him? Or when I was on the Highledge?_

**Authors Note: Alright, it's done! Review! Oh, and the reason why Bluekit does that is because Cinderheart has those random wise moments, right?**


	4. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay, second chappie! TIME TRAVEL! To like, three moons.**

**Scarheart of DarkClan- Thank you so much! I love to get reviews! Lol, so would I. Poor Firestar, and Bluekit :'(.**

**Nightkill- Thanks!**

The Blue's Rebirth

Chapter 2

Bluekit yawned as she stretched in her nest. It had only been three moons since she had called a clan meeting and her... rather awkward talk with her father. The glares that where drawn her at her made the least of sense, and none the less was creeping her out. Not only that, but Sorrelkit, Sootkit and Rainkit became Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw and Rainpaw. Bluekit sighed, wishing she would become an apprentice soon. But, of course, that time was three moons away.

"Becoming an apprentice is a thrill," Sandstorm assured her kits. "But when you become an apprentice, after awhile you long to become a warrior!" she joked lightly. Bluekit smiled and looked at her sleeping mother and littermates. _I wonder how Cinderpelt is. _She thought, flicking her tail. She looked back at her mother. _She won't mind._

Bluekit creped out of the nursery, slithering around the brambles like an adder_. _Bluekit narrowed her eyes at the rising sun, and slipped to the medicine cat den, unnoticed by the few warriors that were sharing tongues.

Cinderpelt was hobbling in her den, sorting herbs. "Cinderpelt! Do you need any help?" Bluekit asked, running to the crippled she-cat's side.

Cinderpelt jolted, but allowed her fur to relax as she saw it was only Bluekit. "Bluest-I mean Bluekit, I didn't see you there." she sighed with relief and looked towards her pile of herbs. "I... I-I think I need some help, yes. Mind putting these herbs in a pile? I have to check Dustpelt's paw, he stepped on a thorn on the dawn patrol." she meowed quickly, leaving the medicine cats den.

_She's letting me stay here by myself? _Bluekit puffed her chest. _She must really trust me! _Bluekit begun sorting the herbs, when some tiny black seeds caught her eye. "Snowkit, I dare you to eat those!" she suddenly mewed, looking around the den to find her by herself. Bluekit shook her head. _Who's Snowkit...?_

"Bluekit? Bluekit, are you in here?" Cinderpelt's voice sounded from outside the den. Bluekit looked up.

"Y-Yes, Cinderpelt, I'm here." she meowed quickly. Cinderpelt limped into the medicine cat den and looked at Bluekit.

"I... I thought I heard you tell a cat named Snowkit to eat something... but your the only one here..." she meowed awkwardly. "For a moment, I thought my mentor, Yellowfang was here.. I thought I scented her... but never mind." she shook her head.

"You don't need Yellowfang, Cinderpelt. You have potential that beats every cat in the long run. I was right when I asked Yellowfang to take you as an apprentice, and StarClan will reward you, just as Yellowfang did. Your leg doesn't keep you back, and I thank you for curing my greencough when another would have failed." Bluekit meowed, her tongue feeling as if it belonged to another cat.

Cinderpelt looked taken aback, and she bent down to reach Bluekit's level. "Are you alright, Bluekit?" she asked, her voice giving away her amazement and wonder.

Bluekit shook her head. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Cinderpelt nodded. "You... you just said... you just said something that was a bit interesting, that's all." she hesitated.

"Bluekit! Bluekit, where are you?" Sandstorm's voice called from outside the medicine cat's den.

Bluekit blinked and started walking towards the entrance. "Got to go or Sandstorm will have my tail." Bluekit scampered through the brambles before stopping at her mothers disapproving gaze.

"Don't wander off. You scared me half to death," she sighed, bending down to lick Bluekit's cheek.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bluekit's father, Firestar, called, his mew ringing through the ThunderClan camp. Bluekit looked at her mother who was rallying up Applekit and Robinkit with her tail.

Bluekit bounded to where the meeting was taking place. She sat next to Thornpaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan who gave a smile as she sat next to him.

"There are two cats that stand before me that deserve to become warriors. Ashpaw and Fernpaw successfully chased away a RiverClan patrol scanning our territory! Ashpaw, Fernpaw, step forward.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend you make them warriors in turn. Ashpaw, Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked the eager apprentices.

"I do." Ashpaw declared.

"I do," Fernpaw kindly meowed.

"Then I shall make you warriors in turn. Ashpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors you for your bravery and courage, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Fernpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Ferncloud. StarClan honors you for your kindness and skill, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar announced, resting his muzzle on the pale gray cat's heads as they licked his shoulder as a sign of respect.

"Ashfur! Ferncloud! Ashfur! Ferncloud!" The clan echoed Firestar's cheers as the two new warriors looked brightly at each other.

Ferncloud leaped off of the Highledge, and bounded up to the dark brown tabby known as Dustpelt before intertwining tails with him, happiness shining in both of their eyes. Ashfur padded down and looked around the camp before padding up to Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. _I forgot, their mother was fed to... dogs. _Bluekit remembered.

"Hey, Bluekit!" a voice rang into her ear. Bluekit turned around to see Applekit staring at her. "Come on, lets go and get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile," he meowed, flicking his tail as he ran towards it. Bluekit's belly grumbled with hunger.

"Hey, not so fast!" Bluekit ran at his heels, almost bumping into him as he stopped. Bluekit licked her muzzle with hunger as she spotted a small mouse at the top of the pile. Bluekit reared on her hind paws as she grabbed it by the ears, dragging it out from the other prey. Bluekit fell backwards as the weight of the mouse flopped on top of her, making her land hard on her back.

"Next time ask a warrior!" a voice chuckled from behind her. Bluekit squirmed away from the mouse and stared at the laughing Darkstripe, one of the many warriors, who had a frightened Longtail ducking fearfully beside him.

"You traitor, I'm your leader, now show some respect!" Bluekit snapped suddenly, but bit back her tongue as she realized what she had said.

Darkstripe stopped laughing and growled at her. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but-"

"Darkstripe!"

Darkstripe was cut off as the deputy of ThunderClan, Whitestorm, was standing with angered eyes. "Hunting patrol? Get off of your flea-bitten butt and do something instead of yelling at the kits." he hissed, his amber eyes burning with anger at the black-and-gray tabby.

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes, but he scuffled off, muttering curses under his breath as he walked towards the entrance of camp. Longtail blinked gratefully at Whitestorm before bounding towards the dusky brown tabby known as Mousefur.

"Sorry about Darkstripe, you two. He's not to be... trusted." Whitestorm narrowed his eyes at the entrance of ThunderClan and stalked off.

"Bluekit?" Applekit asked from her side.

Bluekit turned to stare at him. "Yeah?"

"How come you... say or do these... random acts at times? You know, like when you called a clan meeting... and when you said you where Darkstripe's leader... are you OK?" he asked.

Bluekit rolled her eyes. "Fine." she meowed.

_Don't mind your brother, littermates are like that. _A voice whispered into her ear.

"What?" she asked.

_He'll worry, and so will your clanmates. They don't understand, and I'm not sure if they'll ever. _The voice continued.

"Who are you?" Bluekit asked the voice.

_You'll find out, in time. Where alike in many many ways, Bluekit. _The voice meowed, drifting away.

**Authors Note: Done! Who was this mysterious voice...? Hum? Well, can't tell! R&R! Please?**


	5. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow, third chapter keeps on rolling! I thought this would kinda be a big hit... but I guess I was a little wrong. Any of my reviewers, please advertise! **

**Scarheart of DarkClan- LOL, I would to.**

**Nightkill- Thanks!**

**Wolfflight- Thanks! And, your welcome. I like your story too :).**

The Blue's Rebirth

Chapter 3

Bluekit sighed. Yet another three moons had passed since that voice had come to Bluekit, and Darkstripe's hostility hadn't lessened a bit. Another litter of kits were born into ThunderClan as well, being born to Mousefur and Longtail. Blazekit, a pale ginger tom with black stripes like Longtail, and Fallowkit, a silver tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes. _Longtail never leaves Mousefur's side! _Bluekit thought, shifting as the pale tabby brought in a plump mouse for the she-cat.

"Got the biggest one they had." he meowed, dropping it at his mate's paws. Mousefur blinked gratefully and ate it in small bites, Fallowkit and Blazekit mewing in protest as their mother refused to give them some. _So glad I'm becoming an apprentice today. _She sighed with relief.

Applekit stood on his toes and puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm going to catch the most prey!" he teased Robinkit, who was forcefully being groomed by Sandstorm.

Robinkit wiggled free of Sandstorm's paws before nudging Applekit aside. "Oh yeah? Well-I'm going to be the best fighter!" she playfully growled, leaping on top of her brother and batting him to the floor. Applekit hissed playfully before cuffing his sister's ear and tackling her to the ground.

"Applekit! Robinkit! Your becoming apprentices today, but you still want to behave like kits? Wish to stay in the nursery for another moon?" Sandstorm growled, lowering her voice. Both Robinkit and Applekit shook their heads. "Alright, then come back here." she ordered lightly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Bluekit sighed in relief. _Finally! _She thought, running outside of the nursery.

"But Mousefur! We want to watch the clan meeting too!" Bluekit heard Blazekit mew in protest.

"Yeah, we're almost a moon old! We'll be good, we promise!" Fallowkit echoed her brother.

"Fine, but behave yourselves. I don't want a single paw out of line," Mousefur told her kits, nudging them outside the nursery. Bluekit sat near her mother, who desperately moved Applekit closer to Bluekit and Robinkit with her paw.

"Cats of ThunderClan, today is a proud day for us! We will prove that ThunderClan remains strong by providing three new apprentices. Applekit, Robinkit and Bluekit, please come forward." Firestar meowed, flicking his tail for his kits to join him on the rock. Robinkit darted from Sandstorm's side, closely followed by Applekit. Bluekit followed back more calmly, not wanting to seem too jumpy and excited.

Firestar smiled warmly at his kits before continuing. "Applekit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Applepaw. Your mentor will be Goldenflower. Goldenflower. Goldenflower," Firestar turned to the pale ginger she-cat, who was sitting next to her own kits, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. "You have shown to be a warrior of true courage and bravery, and I ask that you pass on your knowledge to Applepaw, my son." Firestar meowed.

Goldenflower dipped her head in deep respect to the ThunderClan leader. "I will do my best, Firestar." she purred. Applepaw scampered over to the pale ginger cat, touching noses with her.

"Robinkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Brackenfur, you have received excellent training from Graystripe, and I know you will pass on your vast knowledge and skill to Robinpaw." Firestar mewed to the golden brown tabby warrior. Brackenfur's eyes brightened. Though he was young, Bluekit knew that Brackenfur was an excellent choice for Robinpaw.

Robinpaw touched her nose to her mentor's before sitting down next to him, her amber eyes wide with happiness. _Who will be my mentor? _Bluekit thought, scanning the crowd of warriors.

"Bluekit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Whitestorm, you are an excellent warrior and deputy, and I know you have the patience for Bluepaw's strive to learn." Firestar meowed, dipping his head to the large white tom.

Bluepaw felt a burst of pride. She ran forward, rubbing her nose with Whitestorm's. A spark ran down her. _I'm one step closer to becoming a warrior. _She thought with happiness.

"Applepaw! Robinpaw! Bluepaw!" The cats of ThunderClan cheered, their voices echoing around the hallow. The sun shone on her fur, making her feel like a brand of sunlight. _Thank StarClan that I'm finally an apprentice. _She thought.

Bluepaw turned to Whitestorm. "So, what will we learn first? Fighting? Hunting?" she asked eagerly, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Whitestorm let out a purr and licked between her ears. "While I honor you enthusiasm, not quite yet. How about... walking around the territory? I'll ask Goldenflower and Brackenfur if it's okay for Applepaw and Robinpaw to join us," he meowed, turning tail and bounding towards the two warriors. Bluepaw almost burst with excitement.

_I'm finally an apprentice!_

**Authors Note: Yay! Finally, their apprentices. I know this chapter is shorter, but whateves. Aren't you happy that in one story, Longtail and Mousefur have kits? I know I am! See you later :).**


	6. Chapter 4

**Scarheart of DarkClan- Yeah, but she'll have creepy moments later on ;).**

**Nightkill- Longtail= Epicness. Enough said.**

**- Thanks! I know, Bluestar was awesome. Sad she died, same with Whitestorm. **

**Authors Note: This chapter will be short! Hopefully, the next one will be longer.**

The Blue's Rebirth

Chapter 4

Bluepaw bounded into the forest as the sweet smell of greenleaf rolled in her nostrils. Bluepaw stopped to stare at the bright blue that peeked through the green dappling of ferns. _Beautiful... _

"Bluepaw? Are you going to stand there all day?" Bluepaw looked back to see Whitestorm looking over his shoulder at the apprentice. The blue-gray apprentice let out a silent growl.

"Coming." she meowed stubbornly. Bluepaw bounded after her mentor, running neatly by his side. Whitestorm's long, lean muscles shone in his snowy pelt, while Goldenflower and Brackenfur were bounding right beside him. The tunnel of ferns stopped, making a large clearing. The three mentors stopped to look at the three littermates.

"Good. You all caught up," Brackenfur meowed from his position between Goldenflower and Whitestorm.

Whitestorm shook his pelt before standing up and observing the three apprentices. "Were going around the territory today, to familiarize you three about borders. Understand that you must follow were our paws are, and don't follow your nose for anything besides us. Got it?" he informed, looking at the apprentices.

Robinpaw, Applepaw and Bluepaw nodded eagerly, and Whitestorm smiled.

"Let's get going!" Goldenflower called, leaping through the ferns and bounding off. Brackenfur, Whitestorm and the three apprentices followed their mentors, their paws light on the forest floor.

Bluepaw's icy blue eyes widened at the scenery. The forest seemed to lag on _forever_, and a rotten stench waved into her nose. _What is that? _She thought, curiosity prickling through her fur.

"Bluepaw!" Brackenfur's short order made Bluepaw jump, but she looked at the angered golden brown tabby.

"Y-Yes, Brackenfur?" she asked, shrinking down.

Sensing that he must have frightened the six moon old cat, he sighed and turned back. "Keep up."

Bluepaw followed obediently , fighting back her curiosity as the stench grew stronger.

"Ew, what is that?" Robinpaw suddenly mewed, skidding to a halt and pressing her tail to her nose.

"Thunderpath." Goldenflower replied, looking at Whitestorm. "Do you think we should let them see it? After all, it is a border," The pale ginger she-cat asked the deputy.

Whitestorm nodded, leading the way. "Don't you three dare step a paw on this, monsters and ShadowClan are ahead if you do," he meowed hardly, pain flickering in his gaze for a heartbeat before he forced it back.

Bluepaw nodded. "Whitestorm, I know Snowfur's death is hard, but you have an apprentice to teach. You have learned to fight your emotions, but disguise them better." Bluepaw meowed to her mentor.

Whitestorm's eyes widened, and he stared at Brackenfur and Goldenflower, who only stared back in shock. "Erm, right. OK, follow me..." he instructed, flicking his tail. Bluepaw padded forward, her brother and sister following behind.

"Wow... this smells... disgusting." Applepaw meowed, sitting on the small grass besides the asphalt. His green eyes were full of boredom as Robinpaw bent forward to sniff it, only to draw back and curl her lip in disgust.

"You're right, it does," she hissed, placing a paw on her nose and rubbing it.

"That's normal." Goldenflower dipped her head.

Bluepaw nodded, but something about this path made her... uneasy.

"ShadowClan, _attack_!"

Bluepaw stared in shock as dozens of cats shot out from the other side of the Thunderpath, their eyes bloodthirsty as they rushed to the six ThunderClan cats.


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

The Blue's Rebirth

Chapter 5

Bluepaw let out a shriek as the ShadowClan warriors rushed towards them.

Everything was a blur.

There was only one thing to do.

Fight.

Bluepaw narrowed her eyes. _But I can't fight! I just became an apprentice! _Bluepaw shrunk down as a warrior darted towards her.

"Hey, leave her alone, Jaggedtooth!"

Bluepaw turned to see Whitestorm darting towards the huge tabby known as Jaggedtooth, anger and rage pooling in his eyes. The white tom slammed into Jaggedtooth, both cats rolling on the asphalt in fury of fur and claws. Bluepaw turned to find her littermates, Applepaw and Robinpaw. Thankfully, they ran underneath the safety of the hedge. Brackenfur grabbed a brown tabby's scruff, flinging him away.

Bluepaw stared in shock as she saw who she thought to be gentle, Goldenflower, fighting like all of LionClan. Bluepaw shook her head and bounded to where Applepaw and Robinpaw had hid, her claws hitting the asphalt.

"Applepaw? Robinpaw?" she whispered into the hedge, her icy blue eyes inspecting the shadows.

"Bluepaw, get under here!"

Bluepaw looked deeper to see Robinpaw crouched beside Applepaw. "Okay guys I'm-"

"Bluepaw!" A voice cut through her sentence.

Bluepaw angrily spun to see Whitestorm batting away a dark ginger she-cat. "Get Firestar!" he called before being pinned by a large dark brown tabby tom.

"No! Whitestorm!" Bluepaw shrieked, leaving her brother and sister and running towards her mentor. The dark brown tabby bared his fangs, ready to end Whitestorm. "Leave him _alone_!" Bluepaw snarled, crashing into the tabby. The dark tom flipped away, sliding on the Thunderpath before looking angrily at Bluepaw.

"B-Bluestar?" he asked, his amber eyes widening.

Bluepaw stared in shock, but shook her head. "No. It's Blue_paw_," she hissed, her blue eyes suddenly narrowing in anger. "Come and face me if you think that you can fight Whitestorm!" she snarled, leaping at him with unsheathed paws.

The dark brown tabby shook his head and let out a snarl, meeting her in the air and pulling her to the asphalt by her front leg. Bluepaw felt pain static through her wound as she slammed into the asphalt. Bluepaw felt her belly being stabbed into as she was pulled to face the looming tabby.

"L-leave my sister alone!"

Bluepaw saw the tabbies amber eyes leave her as he looked ahead. "Who are you, kit?" he snarled at the voice.

"A-Applepaw, but that doesn't matter! What matters is that your going down!" Applepaw snarled. The dark brown tabby grinned, leaving Bluepaw to meet her brother.

"Applepaw, you think you can challenge _me_? Tigerstar? _The leader of ShadowClan_? Your nothing but a flea on my pelt!" And with that note, the tabby known as Tigerstar let out a hiss, before a shriek flooded into Bluepaw's ear drum. _Applepaw! _The shrieks of battle cats seemed to stop, and Bluepaw's blood turned cold.

"That was pitifully easy." Tigerstar grinned, his hefty pawsteps turning to the shocked Bluepaw. "Now it's your turn." he hissed, picking up a hefty paw and placing it to her throat.

All Bluepaw felt was pain, and warm blood running down her throat.

**Dun dun, dah! Are Applepaw and Bluepaw dead? NOOO! Well, only I know. Sorry this chapter was short. **


	8. Chapter 6

The Blue's Rebirth

Chapter 6

_Bluepaw awoke in a grassy field, a great oak tree rustling above her. The sunlight cast a bright blue on her pelt, making her lick it to stop the heat. Bluepaw stared out into the field, hoping someone would help her figure out where she was. "H-Hello? Is anyone out there?" she asked, rosing to her paws and looking out into the long stalks of grass. _

_Shapes became clear as the padded to the young blue-gray apprentice, letting out purrs of welcome. Bluepaw flattened her ears to her head a young, pretty tortoiseshell padded warmly up to her. "Hello, young Bluepaw." she meowed._

_Bluepaw inspected the tortoiseshell, noticing the stars in her fur. "This...is...StarClan. I'm dead, aren't I?" she asked, grief crackling in her voice. _

_The tortoiseshell smiled. "No. You are very much alive. I have a message for you. _The Thunder will end in the claws of the Misunderstood if the Blue Sky doesn't fall." she meowed, her amber eyes hardening. __

__"Wait, what? What does it mean? And-is Applepaw okay? Is he dead?" Bluepaw asked, her eyes widening as the field began to fade. __

* * *

><p>"Bluepaw! Bluepaw, are you OK?" a voice anxiously meowed in her ear.<p>

Bluepaw blinked in the dazzling sunlight of Cinderpelt's den. "Y-Yeah...I'm g-good.." she coughed, pain in her throat. Bluepaw strained her eyes to look outside the medicine cat's den, where she could see Firestar pacing the den, with Sandstorm comforting Robinpaw. _Wait, is Applepaw OK? _She thought.

"Applepaw is asleep." Cinderpelt meowed, sensing her distress. Bluepaw sighed with relief, before twisting in pain. _I hurt everywhere... _She thought.

"Bluepaw! Your awake!" Bluepaw looked up to see Cinderpelt shuffling out of the way to make room for Sandstorm and Firestar, followed by Robinpaw. Bluepaw closed her eyes as Sandstorm covered her with licks.

"I-I'm fine. Really," she meowed, pushing her mothers muzzle away with her paws.

Bluepaw looked over her shoulder and, thankfully, Applepaw was curled up in his nest, in deep sleep, his ear twitching as he breathed. Bluepaw inhaled deeply. Bluepaw looked up at her father. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked, remembering Whitestorm.

Firestar's green eyes flooded with pain. "Whitestorm has deep wounds...but Cinderpelt says he'll live...but...there were two deaths..." he mewed, struggling for the right words. Bluepaw's eyes went wide as he continued. "Willowpelt and Sootpaw have joined StarClan. Sootpaw ran out into the battle, and was almost killed by Blackfoot, until Willowpelt jumped in front of him, taking the blow herself. Sootpaw was killed by Blackfoot a few moments after." Firestar hung his head as Bluepaw gasped, struggling for the right words. She had known Sootpaw since she was a kit, and Willowpelt had always been caring and loving to her when Sandstorm had caught a mild cold.

Bluepaw turned to see Whitestorm sleeping, a deep gash in his shoulder. "Does he know?" she asked, turning back to her father.

Firestar flicked his gaze to the big white tom, then back at Bluepaw. "No. We haven't told him yet. Their bodies are being prepared for vigil by Goldenflower and Frostfur," he meowed.

Whitestorm let out a tiny mew in his sleep, his eyes twitching. "I-I think some cat should tell him now," Bluepaw meowed.

Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes from the other side of Bluepaw. "Oh? Who?" she asked, her ear twitching.

Bluepaw thought, before looking out to the camp clearing. "Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw. Their his last two children, and they deserve to tell their father." she meowed, twitching her tail-tip. Firestar nodded, and flicked his tail for Sandstorm to fetch the two apprentices.

Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and Sandstorm appeared a few heartbeats later, and the two apprentices rushed over to their sleeping father. Rainpaw sat beside as Sorrelpaw crouched beside her father, nudging his ear with her nose.

Whitestorm awoke, his eyes quickly flashing until he saw it was only Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw. "Oh, it's just you two," Whitestorm gazed around the den, searching. "Where's your mother and brother?" he asked Sorrelpaw. When Sorrelpaw turned away, Whitestorm looked to Rainpaw, who sighed.

"Their both dead. Blackfoot killed them." he meowed, licking his fathers cheek.

Whitestorm shook his head. "No!" he yowled, before bolting out of the medicine cat's den.

Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw bolted after him, the brambles shaking as they left. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Robinpaw mewed their last goodbye's before exiting the den.

Bluepaw rested her head on her paws. _It's all my fault... _She thought. Cinderpelt crouched beside her, staring into the brambles, her deep blue eyes reflecting the mid-afternoon sky. "You think it's your fault, don't you?" she asked, turning back to Bluepaw.

Bluepaw scuffled her paws. "Yeah...I mean, if I had gotten Firestar instead of going to help Whitestorm and all, then Sootpaw and Willowpelt would still be alive, right?" she meowed, looking at Cinderpelt.

The medicine cat shook her head. "You followed your instinct. Sometimes that's best." she meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's call flooded the camp's air. Bluepaw looked at Cinderpelt, who nodded, letting Bluepaw get up to join in the clan meeting.

As soon as every cat was gathered, Firestar went on. "Today, we have suffered a tragic loss for ThunderClan. Tigerstar and his warriors attacked our newest apprentices and their mentors, who where completely unaware on the other side of the Thunderpath. We suffer multiple injuries, and the deaths of Willowpelt and Sootpaw." Firestar meowed, shocked murmurs rippling through the crowd.

"I have another announcement. Cloudtail has informed me that Lostface deserves a new name, which I have agreed to. Lostface, come forward. Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you know to take away the name of the cat that you see before you, for it no longer represents what she is. By my authority as a clan leader, and with the approval of my warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment forward, she will be known as Brightheart, for her determination and spirit."

"Brightheart! Brightheart! Brightheart! Brightheart!" The cats of ThunderClan cheered.

"I also have another announcement. As most of you know, Whitestorm was seriously injured in the battle with ShadowClan. Until Cinderpelt says that he is fit to become deputy and a mentor to his apprentice, Bluepaw, again. I hereby announce that, until Whitestorm has fully recovered, Graystripe will become temporary deputy." Firestar meowed.

"Graystripe! Graystripe! Graystripe! Graystripe!" The gray warrior smiled and thankfully dipped his head to Firestar.

"Now, I also ask that Darkstripe resumes Bluepaw's training. Meeting dismissed!" he called, leaping off of the Highledge.

Bluepaw sighed. Of course. The cat who hated her ever since that day at the fresh-kill pile was her temporary mentor.

Can things get any worse?


	9. Chapter 7

**Finally! The seventh chapter! Sorry for the long time between updates. Okay, here we go!**

The Blue's Rebirth

Chapter 7

"Come on, Bluepaw!" Darkstripes urgent hiss cut through the air, irritating Bluepaw even further than she already was. Bluepaw angrily snapped her head down the direction to the forest floor, that seemed to be miles down. The black-and-gray tabby curled his lip as Bluepaw hung to the tree, gripping it despite the splinter stabbing into her paw. "You supposed to be hunting squirrels, not hanging on that tree oh so comfortably!" he snapped.

Bluepaw dug her claws into the tree branch, lifting herself up a bit. Bluepaw's limbs sipped from underneath her, and she felt herself slamming her chin on the branch, rattling the leaves once again. Hissing a few curses, the blue-gray she-cat glared coldly at Darkstripe before continuing to slither along the branch.

A brown-orange figure zipped along her line of vision, rattling the branches and leaves. _Squirrel. _She thought, licking her muzzle. Bluepaw scrambled to her paws, bunching them together as she prepared to strike. The blue-gray apprentice knew that she needed to catch this squirrel to get Darkstripe off of her back for awhile. The squirrel sat on a branch, nibbling tastefully on a seed. _Sorry, but you'll have to die today, _she thought, looking pitifully at the creature who had know idea that it was going to be a meal today. _really sorry._

Bluepaw sprang, her muscles rippling in the sunlight as she came to the branch where the squirrel was. Sadly, the squirrel immediately saw her, scrambling away from Bluepaw and into the thick oak leaves. She knocked straight into the branch, digging her claws into the base as she slide down onto a place where she could lie, leaving deep claw marks in the wood.

"Great," Darkstripe hissed from his spot on the floor. "just great. You had the best spot to catch that squirrel, but no. You _failed_ to notice how much racket you where making, and evidently, you slammed your face into the trunk. I suppose _that's_ your punishment," he smirked.

Bluepaw got to her paws, bending her face over to look at him, almost falling over. "Oh? It's _that_ easy? You try it! Won't be so funny then when you brake your face!" she snarled, her blue eyes sparking with fury.

Darkstripe unsheathed his claws and dug them into the floor. "Who's the mentor and who's the apprentice?" he spat.

Bluepaw had begun to climb to the tree when she looked up and answered. "I know who the _temporary_ mentor is and who's the apprentice!" she hissed.

Darkstripe opened his mouth to say a sharp retort when Goldenflower cut in. "Enough! This is the _end_ of this!" she yowled angrily. "What is the matter with you two? You two are acting like kits!" the words drew out of Goldenflower's tongue like venom.

Darkstripe chuckled in amusement as he snapped his gaze to Goldenflower. "Oh oh, because, you know, I'm the bad one! You went off and fell in love Tigerstar! You had kits with him!" Darkstripe's blue eyes sparked with amusement. Bluepaw gaped in shock. _How dare he say that about Goldenflower! _She thought.

"Stop it now! Darkstripe, you have no right to say that. Firestar will hear about what you said to Goldenflower and Bluepaw." Brackenfur snarled to Darkstripe, his blue eyes narrowing in anger.

The sleek black-and-gray tabby merely rolled his eyes. Goldenflower walked out of the clearing, followed by Brackenfur. Jumping off of the tree, Bluepaw smiled as her littermates, Applepaw and Robinpaw padded over to her.

Applepaw's green eyes filled with annoyance. "Why is Darkstripe such a jerk?" he snorted, rolling his eyes.

Robinpaw laughed. "He was Tigerstar's little puppy, and now he's just a jerk," she mewed, flicking her brother over the ear with her tail.

Bluepaw's eyes showered off the anger and annoyance, and replaced it with happiness. Sometimes her littermates could annoy her far more than Darkstripe when the teamed up against her, but they always loved her.

A low mutter came a few feet from them, and the three apprentices turned to see Darkstripe muttering some words, glaring at them, before bounding off into the trees. Bluepaw looked back at her littermates. "Forgot he was there," she giggled, her ear flicking.

The sunlight shown almost golden on her blue-gray pelt, the sun setting down over the trees. The moon came a bit into the sky, like a claw slash in the sky. With a jolt, the apprentice remembered that the gathering was tonight.

"Come on guys. Gathering tonight," Robinpaw spoke up from behind her. Bluepaw nodded to her littermate before padding alongside them back to camp. The leaves whispered through the sunset, soaring down onto her fur.

Bluepaw gave her fur a shake before looking over to Robinpaw. "You and Brackenfur seem close," she mewed, trying to lift the utter silence that whispered through them.

Robinpaw's amber eyes gave away her shock. "S-So? He's my mentor. I-I've been training with him for, what? Five moons now," she stuttered.

The thought of mentors brought down Bluepaw's spirit. It had been five moons since that battle, and Whitestorm hadn't recovered yet. His shoulder muscle was still stiff, and he walked awkwardly on one hind leg. Bluepaw always had shivers go down her spine when Firestar and Cinderpelt muttered about making Whitestorm join the elders, giving up his position as deputy, and a mentor to Bluepaw. The apprentice always hated when they brought up giving his mentoring job. That would mean she would be stuck with Darkstripe until she became a warrior!

Bluepaw bounded into ThunderClan camp, padding through the gorse tunnel. Of course, as always, life was pretty much average. Brambleclaw and Sorreltail, both who received there warrior names a few moons ago, where sharing tongues next to Ashfur, who watched as Ferncloud passed by with Dustpelt by her side. Whitestorm limped over to Rainwhisker, his son, and chose a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. Tawnycloud licked a paw and drew it over her ear, talking to Frostfur at the same time. And, of course, Blazekit and Fallowkit where playing with Cloudtail, while his mate Brightheart watched near by.

Bluepaw looked up as her father padded towards her. "Your going to the gathering along with your littermates," Firestar mewed, licking her ear. Bluepaw blinked happily before stalking over to her littermates to tell them the news.

"Guys! Were going to the gathering!" she meowed. Though happy to go to the gathering, she inwardly hissed.

She knew that she would have to see Tigerstar, the cat who almost killed her mentor and brother.


End file.
